


Don't try to blame me

by Danbro



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbro/pseuds/Danbro
Summary: Perdón por creer que fuimos una familia, Dean.





	Don't try to blame me

Seth no durmió, porqué de alguna manera sabía que su puerta seria azotada con fuerza esa noche, antes de que su habitación de hotel realmente se convirtiera en el centro de gritos y tensión. Seth no durmió porqué sabia como calar en Dean, sabia que abrir su boca podria causar el impacto de una bala en su pecho. No durmió porqué hace meses no lo hacía, de todas maneras. 

-Realmente te gusta este papel, ¿no es así? 

Seth miro con ojos aburridos a Dean, habia conseguido entrar de alguna manera. Seth no le dio importancia.

-Realmente te gusta ser el centro de atención, quieres el foco en ti todo el tiempo. 

Respiración

-Te gusta pararte encima del ring y contar tu historia de superación en uno de tus estúpidos monólogos motivacionales.

Parpadeos

-Hacer que el resto tenga pena, que te mire con ojos de adoración. Quieres que te aplaudamos por las decisiones que tomaste.

Viento impactando contra el cristal

-Luego llorando, de como perdiste los títulos, de como tus hermanos se esfumaron. De como cargas con una familia rota.

Bostezos

-Hablando de como rompí seis años de amistad en un arrebato, de como los dejé caer. 

Más parpadeos

-Esta familia nunca estuvo sana, Seth. Tu mas que nadie lo sabes, fuiste un cáncer y nos rompiste, desde el centro. No llores ahora, cuando notas que nada de lo que se rompe puede volver a su estado original.

Dean no esperó que Seth conteste, hasta que lo hizo.

-Di cada parte de mi para sanar las heridas que provoque, arrojé mi cuerpo a las cuerdas, te regalé una silla y de mis labios salieron unas palabras de disculpa. Me metí en luchas que no eran las mías, mucho antes de que vuelvas al rojo. Seguí tu rastro por semanas, no me rendi. Suplique. Me humille. Y si era lo que querías, di un paso atrás para alejarme. Y cuando te tuve de nuevo, los tuve de nuevo, dejé todo en cada lucha. Dejé mi alma y corazón, dejé mi cuerpo y mis suspiros. Puse todo de mi, no solo por mi, por ti, por él, por nosotros. Me arrepentí cada momento. Volví a respirar junto a ustedes. Si amando no sano, ¿como lo hago? no tengo más para ofrecer.

Dean no habló

-Si amando no sano, ¿como lo hago? ya no tengo más palabras, ni acciones. Ya ni siquiera lo tengo en mente. Perdón si por un momento volví a creer que fuimos una família. Lamento por intentar remediar mis errores. Lamento que te sientas sofocado. Lamento tus heridas, las mías, las nuestras. Lo lamento, Dean.

Pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Seth no durmió.


End file.
